random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl, released for the Wii in 2008. Ahhhh... I can still remember being hyped for this. Sins * Melee was a launch title for the GameCube, so why wasn't Brawl a launch title for the Wii? (ding) * This game was delayed three times, so let's add a sin for every delay! (ding ding ding) * The intro is cool, but Melee's intro is jist slightly better. (ding) * Break the Targets is less fun in this game, mainly because everybody shares five different stages now. (ding) * Multi Man Brawl is also less fun than its Melee counterpart. (ding) * The Event Matches aren't as fun as they are in Melee, which I'd usually give a sin, but I'll take that sin back, since they aren't as fustrating. * The Subspace Emissary is a cool idea, and is super fun... but has its rough parts certainly. (ding) * However, I would still like to knock off two sins because of how fun and creative it is! (gnid gnid) * Why did they remove Race to the Finish? Bad idea, Sakuri. (ding) * Classic Mode in this game has its good ideas, but some of the battles get repetitive. You almost always fight Diddy and DK with Yoshi on your side on Stage 2. (ding) * Home Run Contest is better than its Melee counterpart, but is still over very quickly. (ding) * Sonic is in this game? Awesome! Oh... wait... he is rubbish besides his speed. (ding) * Kirby is not bottom tier in this game! Thanks, Sakuri! (gnid) * Meta Knight. (ding) * Pit. (ding) * Ganondorf is bottom tier in this game. RIP. (ding) * They took out Pichu! How dare they! (ding) * Why does tournament mode only allow up to 32 players? Melee allowed up to 64! (ding) * Special Brawl is a far improvement than Special Melee. Let's take off a sin! (gnid) * Why is there only one Kirby stage? (ding) * They brought back Pokemon Stadium over Poke Floats. (ding) * They brought back Big Blue over Mute City. (ding) * Why, though? Mute City was my favourite Melee stage! (ding) * They brought back Onett over Fourside. (ding) * They brought back Temple over Great Bay. (ding) * They brought back Yoshi's Island over Yoshi's Story. (ding) * God, they brought back most of the lamer stages... Why? (ding) * Hate the stages in this game? Guess what! You can build your own! Ha ha! (gnid) * All Star Mode isn't as fun as it was in Melee, it even feels easier! (ding) * Most of the stages in this game are either bland or have annoying gimmicks. (ding) * That Donkey Kong Country stage is basically a more annoying version of Icicle Mountain. (ding) * Online mode was alright... when you didn't get disconnected randomly... (ding) * ...or had guys ganging up on you, since Free for All was more like 1 vs. 3 with friendly fire. (ding) * Count to think of it, the online mode was almost as shallow as the 64 game as a whole. (ding) * Ahhh... This game as a whole is just so great! Hard to say if it is better than Melee or not, but still, thanks, Sakuri, once again, for this awesome game! (gnid) * Sin Counter: 25 * Sentence: Bottom tier Category:Random-ness Sins